Ultraman Xead The Movie
Synopsis A long tine ago, the Xeadrium Seeds were spread throughout the universe. The wandering giant of light, Ultraman Xead comes to Earth to secure a Xeadrium Seed from the grip of darkness. Appearances *Ultraman Xead *Ultraman Daex *EX Tyrant *Xeadrium Gomora Part 1 Two spheres of light, red and blue, clashed in the outer reaches of space, within the Milky Way galaxy. Flying at high speeds, they seemed to be headed to Earth. However with a mighty shove from the red travel sphere, the blue one crashed down onto planet Uranus, leaving a crater and kicking up dust and dirt and debris. A giant got up. His eyes shining in yellow, a glowing blue cross shaped gem on his chest, his forearms and shins adorned with crystals glowing white. His head had three crests, one in front of another. His body was mainly silver with red and blue lines. He is Ultraman Xead. Behind him a monster roared. A massive centaurian figure almost double his height. EX Tyrant. EX Tyrant released its mace hand upon Xead, who dodged it rather easily. EX Tyrant then proceeded to attempt trampling him with its size and weight, only to be easily sidestepped. It was too big and too clumsy for his opponent, who flew up to eye level with the beast. Xead repeatedly punched EX Tyrant in the head, but its thick hide nullified any damage he would have done. Xead was bitten and thrown into a rock formation, seemingly stunning him, which gave EX Tyrant the oportunity to quickly descend his axe hand upon the Ultra, throwing up dust. Assuming victory, EX Tyrant laughed, but when the dust settled, Xead had blocked the attack using a glowing blue blade that came from his frontmost crest, shocking EX Tyrant and catching it off guard. Xead then threw the blade, which acted like a boomerang, straight at the monster's neck, leaving a deep, glowing cut in its flesh. EX Tyrant blew its Death Fire at Xead, who blocked it with the Xead Shield and then threw a dart of lifht into the monster's mouth. Aware of the Suction Attractor Spout on its chest, Xead flew up and behind EX Tyrant. He put his hands in right angles in front of him, parallel to each other. White streams of energy from his crystals gathered into a single point in front of his chest. Xead put his hands in an X, firing a cyan beam of energy at EX Tyrant and destroyed it. Xead wasted no time and flew off to Earth. Part 2 "Sir! Another unidentified object has entered the atmosphere from space!" shouted an observer to his superior, an astronomer. "Whatever this is, it is probably a sign of alien life! We must investigate further!" "Sir, the sphere's altitude is dropping quickly and...and...it...what?" "It's gone?!" Shu Itazura stood where Xead should have been, as that was his human form. He had a shaggy appearance of a weary wanderer, true to his Ultra form. He was in some back alley, behind a bar where gangsters frequented. A drunk and his freinds stumbled out of a door and into Shu. "Oi! You think you're so tough?! Come at me bro!!!" shouted the drunk at Shu, while his friends cheered him on. "What...?" The drunk threw a punch, which Shu easily dodged. "Listen, I'm kind of tired right now so if you could ple-" The drunk tried to whack him with a metal rod he had picked up, but to no avail as Shu caught it in his hand and bent it over backwards. Seeing his freakish strength, the drunk's accomplices ran off in fear. "Friggin die already!" shouted the drunk in anger, trying to hit Shu in thehead, but Shu dodged once again and gave him a palm strike to the stomach, knocking the drunk over. From his pocket Shu pulled out the Xead Riser, a recoloured Geed Riser with the central cylinder replaced with a clear slot where Xead's face was pictured. "Here we go! Xead!" said Shu as he pressed the Riser's trigger. He shined a blue light, and was Xead once more, though at human size. The drunken assailant couldn't believe his eyes. Xead stretched his hands out in a circular motion and them brought his palms in front of his chest, summoning a blue light that looked like a nebula with stars in it. Xead outstretched his hands once more, towards the drunk, releasing glittering blue particles that put the drunk to sleep right in that same alley. Confident that noone was around, Xead changed back to Shu and walked away and disappeared into the night. Part 3 The next morning, Shu walked around the city of Tokyo, observing how humans live. Surely not everyone could be like that drunk he met last night. That was what he thought and it was mostly true. Category:Fan Movies Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Work in Progress